Too Much Damage
by Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy
Summary: The Titans are on a sort of hoilday for a bad reason. With Raven and Beast Boy sharing a room will he last.Total Destruction will become Jump City. DEATH TO ELMO. may contain names that make you hungry and characters from Macdonalds and Sesame Streetin ch
1. Here comes Santa Claus,Too Much Damage

**TO MUCH DAMAGE**

(I don't own the Teen Titans this is romance little action and humor)

(I don't own Linkin Park, so don't sue)

(Please!)

The Titans got home from another battle and turned on the TV while Raven grabbed a book

'Another Teen Titan fight another disaster, hi im Carn Down with the 9:00pm news, Today the Teen Titans stopped another disaster only to cause another one. We are going to cross live over to Mac Donald, how ya doing Mac'

'Im fine Carn, but as you can see behind me, this building isn't the latest "save" from the Teen Titans turned to a break out of a flame' Mac explained and shook his head

'What a waste of metal and electricity'

'Isn't Cyborg a waste of metal and electricity' Beast Boy laughed but was silenced but a growl from Cyborg

Robin turned off the TV shocked and appalled by the town's people's reactions

He got up and went into the Den and stared in (where all the bad guys' confiscated items are)

Robin sighed and went into his room and closed the door

'Robin seems saddened' Starfire stated

'Who wouldn't if you save the people and you get this trash thrown in your face" Cyborg sniggered

Raven quickly pulled her hood over her head

Beast Boy looked at her and walked over and sat down next to her

'Are you ok" BB asked

'Just leave me alone' she muttered and flew to her room leaving the book behind

BB looked at the book and its title

"Controlling the emotion Love"

Beast Boys eyes widened, he picked up the book and ran down the hall to Ravens room

Cyborg and Starfire followed him with their gaze until he was out of sight of the Teens

BB reached Ravens room and knocked on the door

'Raven you left your book'

Inside Raven gasped and flew to the door and opened it to see Beast Boy holding the book

'Don't get any ideas I have a book for every emotion' she spat and took the book from a giving Beast boy

Beast Boy was about to step in when the door slammed close

'Uh ok ill just… go…and…leave' Beast Boy moaned

No reply

Beast boy walked down the hall to the bathroom

'Ok im having a shower' he yelled

No reply

Robin slid on the tree leading from his bedroom window and smashed to the ground

He slunk to the floor and snuck to the islands edge and jumped into the "T" ship and revved the engine

Cyborg ran to the window to see his precious "T" ship speed off towards shore

Cyborg clicked and ran to Robins room

He knocked and tried to open the door but it was locked

Cyborg changed his finger to a pick lock and unlocked the door with Robin engraved in it

He walked in to find an empty room with an open window

'Damn the boy wonder!'

'ALERT, ALERT "T" SHIP IS GONE'

Beast boy pulled on his super suit and ran to the living room

'What is an alert, alert' Starfire asked

'Ill tell you later Star'

Cyborg and Raven ran into the room

'Don't worry, Boy wonder has gone for a joy ride' Cyborg stated in a matter-of-fact tone

Raven looked at Beast Boy and ran over to him

'Im sorry about before'

'What? No worries' Beast Boy smiled

Raven smiled slightly

'The question is why Robin would want to joy ride the "T" ship' Starfire questioned

Beast Boy jumped

'He wants to see how much damage we have caused this rejecting town' BB answered

'Your are probably right BB' Raven exclaimed

'You never call me BB'

'There is a first time for everything' she looked at Beast Boy and smiled

BB grinned

'Ok let's go find friend Robin' Starfire yelled 'I will carry Cyborg'

BB and Raven nodded and BB turned into and eagle and flew out the room into the cold night air with Raven at his side

Ravens hood blew of making her violet hair blow in the wind

Starfire appeared behind them and they flew right to the "T" ship on the shore

'No damage has been done' Starfire explained

BB flipped and landed as himself

Raven floated over and looked at the big lights of the city, everywhere there was signs everywhere

"BUY THIS FOR CHRISTMAS", "GREAT DEAL FOR A CHRISTMAS PRESENT"

Raven looked at them and shook her head

'What's up Rae still looking for a Christmas present' Cyborg asked

'No, I have already got you something' she answered

'WHAT? 'Cyborg yelled but then settled himself "O well then we thank you'

'Well have you got us something' Raven asked

'Well... yeah...well...umm...no'

'Well its tomorrow' BB said

'Oooooo what is mas of Christ' Starfire persisted

'It's when people give presents to other people and the most important Jesus was born' CY explained

'So it is a celebration... correct?' she asked

'Big one' Raven said

'Oooooo exciting...yes'

'There's Robin' BB screamed and started running

Robin looked at them and started running to them

'Hey guys doing some last minute shopping for Christmas presents' he smiled

'What dude why you didn't take CY and Starfire' BB asked

'Because, they would see what I bought for them'

'Ok now that you bought their presents can you take them shopping me and Beast Boy will put the tree up' raven asked

'Sure' Robin answered and took Star and Cyborg to the nearest shopping center

'Ok let's go' BB said, turned into an eagle and flew off

'Right' Raven flew off

'Wow a tree inside with decorations on the branches!' Starfire squealed

'Star it's called a Christmas tree' Robin corrected

'Oh'

'Does it look good' BB asked and looked at Raven and his work

'Perfect' Cyborg said 'I have to go wrap these presents'

'I think we all do' Robin guessed

'Yes' Raven, BB and Star said in unison

They all went to their rooms

(Beast Boy's room)

BB entered his room and closed the door

He walked over to his bed and grabbed four bags from underneath his bed

He lied them on the bed and got out a Christmas wrapping paper from within his closet

'Ok' he said to himself and picked up Ravens present it was a necklace it had a dark purple diamond in the middle and the chain was black in a silver box

(Which he made)

He then wrapped and placed a purple bow on the top

Then he grabbed Cyborg's cd case with a cd in it and wrapped it and put it next to ravens

Next he grabbed Starfire's present which was a dictionary, placed it in another silver box and wrapped that and placed a pink bow on the top

Next was the hard part, he had to wrap a surround sound box, but he did so without any help

He put name tags on them and who they where from

(Ravens Room)

Raven got the presents from in her closet

She started wrapping BB's mega monkeys five and then placed a tag on it and picked up Cyborg's present

A tool box she wrapped it and placed a name tag on it

Next Star's present it was a little pink box with purple diamond earrings inside

She then wrapped it up in ribbon and put a little pink stick on rose it the corner and a name tag

Last, she pushed the extendable pole tiny and placed it in a red box and wrapped it placing a name tag with robin on it

(Cyborg's Room)

Cyborg placed the bags on the bed

He wrapped Ravens book and placed it to the side

He got Robins laptop box wrapped it and for a joke wrapped some hair gel

'He, he' he giggled

Next he grabbed a Christmas bag off his door and placed Starfire's purple and pink handbag in it and wrote Starfire on the Christmas bag

He grabbed a green bag and dropped a cookbook for Beast Boy in it

He then labeled them all and wrote who they were from

(Robin's Room)

Robin picked up Starfire's history book, Ravens belt, BB's horror movie, Cyborg's mobile and wrapped them all in their boxes

He then wrote name tags and put a tiny, tiny heart in the top of Starfire's

(Starfire's Room)

Starfire wrapped up all of the presents

Beast Boy's headphones, Ravens blue cloak and Robin's disk man.

But put Cyborg's present (a picture of all the Titans) in a little metallic blue bag

She then put Christmas name tags on them

Starfire walked out of her room and walked to the "Christmas Tree"

She met up with Robin on the way

'Hey Star'

'Robin' she yelped

Robin looked at her blankly

'You frightened me'

'Sorry Star' he apologized

Raven floated straight through them with presents floating around her

Starfire and Robin watched her and then shrugged at the same time and walked to the tree

BB and Cyborg were already there putting presents under the tree

'Hey BB why have you only got 3' Cyborg asked

'Because I need Raven to help me with the 4th'

Raven placed the presents under the tree and walked to Beast Boy

'Ok what do you need me for?'

'To help me carry this one in my room' BB answered

'Ok let's go' she smiled and the 2 walked down the hall to beast boy's room

Starfire and Robin lied there presents under the tree

Cyborg looked through the presents

'Whatever Beast Boy wants Raven to do it's yours Robin' Cyborg stated

Suddenly Beast Boy walked around the corner and so did raven but Raven had a huge black present floating above her head

Robin's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open

'That's…… mine?' Robin gasped

'Yep' BB stated with a grin on his face as Raven dropped it next to the tree

'Wow' Starfire grinned

'Well it's nearly 11o clock I think we should go to bed oh and no one can unwrap there presents until everyone is awake, that means you BB' Cyborg yawned and they all walked to there bedrooms

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open and he looked down at his green Christmas pajamas which was a change since he normally just wore green pajamas

"_It's CHRISTMAS_" he thought

He jumped out of the bed and bolted to the living room where he met Robin drinking milk in red pajamas

'Are you the only one awake?' Beast Boy asked

'Yep and I want to go back to bed now' he answered and made his way to his room

Beast Boy sighed

"_Ill set off the communicators_" he thought

Beast Boy ran to the giant computer and set off the communicators

The computer screen then broke into 4 screens with each of the titans faces in one

'What's wrong?' they all asked except Beast Boy

'The thing that's wrong is that it's Christmas and you're not here opening presents!'

'Alright we'll be right there' Raven sighed and closed her communicator

Raven was seen coming out of her room wearing a dark purple silk night gown with matching dark purple silk pajamas underneath

'So childish' she thought aloud

'What!'

Raven looked up

'Oh nothing' she replied

Beast Boy sneered at her and she giggled

'Did I just hear Raven laugh?'

'Well it is Christmas' she grinned and floated onto the lounge

Robin came out combing his spiky black hair

Starfire flew into the room with due speed

'It's the mas of Christ!' she exclaimed happily

'You mean Christmas Star' boomed the deep voice of Cyborg

Starfire blushed

'Yeah' she whispered and rubbed her arm in embarrassment

BB rubbed his hands together and lunged for the presents until Cyborg grabbed him

'Hey!'

'BB ladies first' Cyborg laughed and Raven and Starfire walked through

'You better go first then CY' Beast Boy laughed

'Oooooo presents' Starfire wailed and slid to her knees

BB ran down to the presents and landed next to Raven

Robin walked over and sat next to Starfire and Cyborg

(Seating goes Cyborg-Robin-Starfire-BB-Raven...ok)

Beast Boy picked up the one from Raven and carefully unwrapped it

'MEGA MONKEYS 5...YES... I wanted this one so bad, Thanks Rae' BB said with a smile mindlessly hugging her

'You're hugging me' Raven muttered into his pointy green ear

Beast Boys eyes shot open and he straighten up immediately

'Well let's see what you got me' Raven said and reached for her present from BB

She ripped it steadily and saw her reflection in the silver box

'Wow ' she gasped

'I made that myself, open it' BB urged

Raven lifted the lid and picked up the necklace

Her eyes sparkled at the diamond

'It's almost gothic' she said

'It's beautiful'

BB blushed

'Gothic and beautiful that was the goal' he smiled

_"Just like you"_ Beast Boy thought

'Can you help me put this on' Raven asked

'Sure' BB replied and squirmed behind her and connected the chain together

'Thanks' Raven praised and then quickly pulled her hood on

Some of the decoration ball thingies on the tree burst

'I shall open Robins first' Starfire announced and lifted the present

She ripped it open but she noticed a little heart in the corner

'What is his-Tory?'

'Read it and you can learn about Earth and wars and stuff that happened years ago' Robin explained

'Are we in it?' Starfire asked

'No before we were born' Robin added

'Fascinating' Starfire cried

Robin grinned

'I reckon I will open BB's' Robin exclaimed and flipped himself to the giant present and started ripping down the sides to reveal...

'SURROUND SOUND... cools!' Robin exclaimed and started reading the instructions

Cyborg grabbed his present from Robin and opened it hastily

'A mobile, and a charger that's good for the phone and for me' he smiled and started reading the writing on the box

Raven decided she would open hers from Cyborg

She unwrapped the box and looked at the book 2in1 emotion controlling book and spell book

'This will be useful' she muttered and glanced at Cyborg and mouthed thank you

Beast boy moved back from around Raven and took up a present from Cyborg

'A night on Horror Mountain...cool' he said but edged closer to Raven so he was right next to her I mean next to her almost joined (because his a little scared)

Raven noticed this but didn't care

"_Im going to have to read a lot of the controlling the emotion love book tonight...what am I thinking!' Raven thought angrily to herself _

2 Books fell out of the bookshelf

'Are you ok' Beast Boy asked concerned

'Fine' she answered in her monotone 'It's just that...'

'I will open Beast Boys now' Starfire announced/interrupted again

She opened the gift and looked at the dictionary

'It's a dictionary you look up a word and then you know the meaning' Robin explained

'Joyous friend thank you' Starfire praised

Robin grabbed his from Starfire

'Lets see' he said and ripped the wrapping

'A disk man!' he smiled and looked at Starfire 'Thanks Star'

Starfire blushed

'Eww' Cyborg snorted and picked up his from BB

'Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park... wicked!' Cyborg cheered

It was Raven's turn again

'Umm ill choose Robin's present now' she stated and lifted the funny shaped present

'It's a belt' Raven explained

BB looked up (Raven stood up)

'It will look good on ya' Beast Boy guessed

'Can you help me here' Raven asked

'Whoa oh sure' BB stuttered and stood up next to her

'Do you want this one off?' BB asked

'Sure there the same anyway but the new ones shiny' she answered

Beast Boy undid the belt and attached the new belt

'There'

'Thanks' she replied

'No problem' BB grinned

'Eww' Cyborg snorted

BB blushed, Raven ignored him

'Ok ill take Starfire's prezzie now' BB smiled and took up the present

'Headphones…cool!' Beast Boy cheered and looked at them

'I will open Cyborg's now' Starfire shouted and opened her present from Cyborg

'A hand bag!' she squealed (this she knew was)

Robin grabbed his from Cyborg

'A laptop awesome' he shouted 'and some hair gel… not funny Cyborg!'

Cyborg giggled as he got his from Raven

'Tool box' he yelped 'Yes I just broke three of my other ones, thanks Rae'

Raven picked up hers from Starfire

'Another cloak!' she exclaimed

BB picked his up from Cyborg

'A cookbook, good and if this was supposed to be a joke it's not funny' BB explained

Cyborg giggled

Raven smiled at Beast Boy then noticed what she was doing and put her hood on

Starfire was already opening hers from Raven

'Earrings how pretty' she drooled

Starfire's eyes sparkled at the dazzling earrings

Robin opened his from Raven

'A new pole…now this is cool!' he said and opened the case

He stood up and started flipping the pole around

Cyborg grabbed his from Starfire

'Oooooo hehe look at Robin' Cyborg burst out laughing at the picture

It had Raven at the front with Beast Boy's hand around her waist, with Cyborg in the back doing the bunny ears on Robin who had his arm around Starfire's shoulders

Robin stopped and looked at the picture

'Hey you ruined a perfectly good photo!' yelled Robin angrily

'Do you know what that means?' BB asked

'Obviously I don't!' Cyborg answered

'But you still ruined the photo' Robin shouted again

'I know that' Cyborg laughed harder

Robin turned off Cyborg

'Hey…y…y' Cyborg turned off

'He might go into overdrive' Robin smiled but had an evil smile on his face

'ROBIN!' Starfire shouted

'Ok' Robin moaned and turned Cyborg back on

'Y…y… Hey!' Cyborg growled and glared at Robin

Robin giggled

'Hehe… can't beat Robin especially if you're a robot!' Robin laughed

This set Cyborg off and he marched to his room

'Umm not the smartest thing to say Robin' BB groaned

'Be quiet Beast Boy' Robin snarled

'Hey, dude this is not the Christmas spirit is it bird boy' BB retorted

'Well im sorry BEAST boy' Robin snorted

'Robin, Beast Boy… please I think the only thing you should be doing Robin is apologizing to Cyborg' Raven stated and used her powers to float Robin down to Cyborg's room

'O…k' Robin said and allowed himself to be pushed to Cyborg's room

Starfire followed in case (in her words) things got nasty

'I don't think so Starfire' Raven had said

But, still Starfire had followed

Beast Boy (still waiting for Robin, Star and Cyborg) had decided to play Mega Monkeys 5

'Come on, play Raven it's a two player game' BB whined

'What are two player games?' Raven asked

BB was flabbergasted

The girl he (secretly) liked didn't know what a two player game was!

'It's when two people play the game' BB answered

Raven just realized what a stupid question that was

'Uhh ill pass on that' Raven stuttered

BB turned into a dog and did the puppy dog eyes

Raven looked down

"_He thinks he can get everybody with those ey… maybe one turn" Raven thought _

'One game' Raven sighed

BB turned back

"_No one can resist the face…except Starfire when she's mad" BB thought _

Raven took up the second controller and looked at the buttons

'This one…..'

BB was cut off

'I know the buttons Cyborg's always explaining the buttons' she interrupted

'Ok' BB smiled and turned on the console

Immediately Mega Monkeys 5 jumped onto the screen

'Cool!' BB yelped and sat down next to Raven

They played for what seemed like ages, but they both had fun which is a change for Raven

Suddenly Cyborg, Robin and Starfire came back

Raven jumped up and grabbed a book in record timing, BB's ears drooped and he looked at the three sadly

'What took you so long?' BB asked in a forced on happy voice

'Cyborg wouldn't open the door' Robin laughed

Raven looked up from her book, as soon as the communicators came on

'Titans trouble' Robin flipped into action

'No… just one of those stupid hackers!' Cyborg explained

'How do they do that?' BB shouted

'Umm they use their brains' Raven answered in a monotone

BB frowned at the girl that just seconds ago was having fun with him.

"_Why is she nice when it's just me and her" _BB thought


	2. The Road Trip

_TOO MUCH DAMAGE_

Chapter 2 the road trip

BB pondered that for a moment then shook it off

'Are you friends again?' Raven asked

'Frosty' Cyborg grinned and hit Robin on the shoulder playfully

Robin laughed but that punch hurt

'Beast Boy is you cheating and playing against yourself?' Cyborg sneered

Raven looked at Beast Boy

Beast Boy looked at her and nodded

'Maybe' Beast Boy smiled

Cyborg frowned 'That's not in the Mega Monkey Spirit' he laughed

Beast Boy grinned and stood up

Robin stopped smiling and frowned

'We've made a plan' Robin said coldly

'Huh?' Beast Boy asked

'Were moving to a motel for a while' Robin answered

'What's a Motel?' Starfire asked

'I'll tell you later Star anyways were moving to prove that we don't make too much damage and prove to the media they Need us' Robin explained bluntly

Beast Boy knew how much the city meant to his friend, Beast Boy didn't know how long he could last without saving something

'Right now we have reserved 3 rooms, 2 of them double beds 1 single and I bag that one' Cyborg cheered

'True Cyborg should get that one since he needs to recharge every night' Robin agreed

'I wish to be with Robin' Starfire said

'O.k. that can be arranged' Beast Boy chuckled

"Starfire and Robin… this is gonna be funny" Beast Boy laughed in his thought

'Fine have funs with Raven' Robin replied

Robin loved irony

Beast Boy hated irony

'Ok every one should go pack we are leaving tonight' Robin concluded the discussion

They all spilt up and went to their rooms

(Bugging Beast Boy)

Beast Boy ran down the hall and into his room and he pulled from under neath his bottom bunk a green suitcase

He packed extra super suits and that little monkey counting toy

'Wow… that's just weird and quick' He muttered and dragged the suitcase along the hall

(Raving about Raven)

Raven entered her room and grabbed a dark purple suitcase from her cupboard and placed it on her bed

She sighed and walked around her room

She picked up extra suits and cloaks and some herbal tea bags. She also got some essence sticks and finally came to her bedside table and looked at her mirror

She stared at it with hatred, how she hated that mirror and its contents.

She picked it up and slammed it in her bag although she hated it she couldn't live with out it either could her friends especially Beast Boy. She picked up her suitcase and went down the corridor

(Rocking with Robin)

He got a red suitcase and grabbed some suits, extending poles and utility belts.

Robin was shocked

"That was quick"

(Stalk the Star)

Starfire grabbed a pink suitcase

Starfire flew around her room grabbing suits and teddy bears and a pillow?

She had such a fun (disturbing) time flying around collecting her belongings

"This will be fun!" She grinned and picked up the heavy suitcase as if it was a feather and flew out of her room

(Spy the CY)

Cyborg had a big job to do; he had to unplug all his recharge stuff.

So let's leave him alone.

:-)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Beast Boy opened his door and saw Raven half way down the corridor

He rushed to meet her.

'Hey' Beast Boy greeted

'Hi' Raven muttered

'Thanks for the mega monkeys 5 game' Beast Boy said

'Thanks I guess for this' Raven lifted the necklace with her hand and it sparkled in the light from the lounge room

Beast Boy grinned and but his bag handle in his mouth 'Want a ride?' he murmured and turned into a horse

Raven got on Beast Boy's back and placed her bag in front of her

They reached the living room to see Robin and Starfire talking; Robin was probably explaining what a motel was.

Robin and Starfire looked over

'Hello Friends' Starfire squealed

Raven slipped off (on purpose) Beast Boy's back and got her bag

Beast Boy turned back and spat out his bag

Cyborg then appeared pulling his extremely heavy gear

Raven used her powers and lifted the gear with ease and placed it next to them

'Is everyone ready?' Robin asked and gazed out over the moonlight water; it was like a staircase of light to the sky

'YES' Starfire squealed

'Ready roommate' Beast Boy asked Raven

'Don't push it' Raven said in monotone 'Ok roommate?'

Beast Boy grinned

"Maybe she likes me after all" he thought happily

'Let's go' Cyborg announced and the Teen Titans walked to the entrance to Titans tower

They walked outside and immediately the cold night air hit them

'This will be fun correct?' Starfire asked as they got in the 'T' car

'I don't know Star… I don't know' Robin muttered sadly

Starfire looked at her friend

"Robin is saddened… I will fix this when we get to the "motel" thought Starfire

They got in their seating arrangements

It went

Robin…Cyborg (driver)

Starfire (behind Robin) Beast Boy (in middle) and Raven (behind Cyborg)

(A\N Umm did you guess that Starfire Raven and Beast Boy are in the backseat) XD look at it sideways

Cyborg pressed a button and the T car floated on the water

It sort of turned into a boat

When they reached the other side; Cyborg turned the T car back well back into the T car

'How long is this gonna take' Beast Boy asked

'Bout lets see 1 and a half hours' Cyborg answered and stopped at a red light

Beast Boy moaned

Raven looked at him and then closed her eyes

'Why don't you try meditating' Raven muttered

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow

'Time fly's when you're meditating' raven said bluntly

'Im sure' Beast Boy spat (not literally)

Raven frowned

'Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azer…'

'Raven no offence but it's really hard to concentrate on the road when you keep saying the same thing over and over and over again' Cyborg moaned

Raven opened one eye

"Why am I not surprised" Raven thought angrily

'Do we not have a "DVD" system' Starfire asked

'Oh yeah' Robin chirped and turned it on

A T.V appeared in front of Robin, Starfire and Raven

Beast Boy leaned over to see which movie was on

It was Wicked Scary

'Watch out Raven big scary movie' Beast Boy laughed

Raven put on her hood and didn't reply

Beast Boy could tell she was angry

'Listen im sorry' Beast Boy apologized and touched her on the shoulder

His hand burned and the pain was intense

'Oww' Beast Boy yelped and started blowing on his hand

'Apology accepted' Raven said

Beast Boy looked at her

She was so funny though she would never admit

The movie had finished and Robin, Starfire and Raven was asleep

Raven had fallen asleep with her head on Beast Boy shoulder

'You soooooo like her' Cyborg sniggered

Beast Boy looked up

'No I don't' he protested

'Come on man you can't say you don't like her, it's to obvious to the robot eye' Cyborg chuckled

'Really is it that obvious?'

'You just admitted it hehe' Cyborg sniggered again 'Wait till Robin he…'

'DONT ever tell anyone'

'Kay'

'You mean it'

'Yeah'

'Thanks Cy' Beast Boy said and his eyes fluttered closed

Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open and he saw that it was morning. Why was it morning?

He noticed the position he was in; he had his arms wrapped around Raven and his head rested on hers.

How embarrassing.

He let go of Raven and straightened up.

'Mmm hold me please' Raven murmured

Beast Boy heard this

'Huh?'

'Hold me' she whined

Beast Boy went back into the position he was in before

'Thank you' she whispered

Starfire jolted upright

'Are we where we are suppose to be' she asked

Cyborg yawned

'Yep im pulling up now' Cyborg put the car into park and hit Robin on the shoulder

'Why is it morning?' Beast Boy asked

'O sorry I like had a rest stop' Cyborg giggled

Robin woke up in fright

'Report' he said immediately

'Robin were here' Cyborg explained

'Hello?' Robin sniggered as he saw Raven and Beast Boy

Beast Boy dropped his arms immediately and blushed

Raven's eyes opened slowly and yawned

She quickly regained her darkness

'What?' she snapped

'O nothing' Robin said in defence

Raven glared at robin

'Everyone out of the car… oh and Beast Boy you better watch out people aren't used to people with green skin in these parts' Cyborg told the group

They got out

A little girl who was standing next to her mother grabbed her mother's attention

'Mummy gives that man a tissue' she complained

The mother looked at Beast Boy

'Umm dear we'll just cross the road' the mother said and took hold of her daughters hand and led her across the road

'I see' Beast Boy said 'but ladies can't resist the ears'

Two teenage blonde haired girls walked by

'Eww look at his skin' one said

'What about the ears total grossness' the other snorted

'On the other hand look at the one with the mask' the first girl whispered to the second

'I know… totally cute and like 100 hottie' the second girl whispered back

Starfire was fuming

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hope you like

Please review

O and thanks to those who reviewed last time

U GUYS ROCK

See ya at the next Chapter

Chapter 3 Checking in


	3. Checking In, Dinner and Mints

CHAPTER 3 CHECKING IN AND DINNER

Robin led them into the motel lobby and went up to the desk

'Rooms 7,8 and 9' Robin said

'And what name is this under' the guy asked

'Teen Titans'

'Ok heres the keys' the pimply snorty lisp voice dude gave him 3 sets of keys

'Enjoy your stay at Motel' he snorted

'Uhh dont you have a name for you motel?'

'May i take your order'

'Uhh a dodo bird' Robin grinned he knew they were extict

'Ok do you want it dipped in cheese or gravy or this stuff i bought at the store its CC Salsa'

(imagine a guy with a lisp trying to say CC Salsa hehe)

While the pimply dude was saying this Robin backed away and led the Titans to the corridor

'Ok that was the creepiest dude ive ever seen in my life' Beast Boy said and waved his hands around 'What does he have a brain disorder'

'No his just doing the best he can' Raven muttered

'So the best he can is creepy' Beast Boy said

'Friend Beast Boy is right' Starfire giggled

'Look its the green thing the 100 hottie the metal man and those two' a voice behind them said

Robin and the Titans turned to see the girls they met on the path behind them

'Are you stalking us' Raven growled

'Ohh look Georgia shes gonna hurt us' the first girl said

'Ohh im so afiad Alex' Georgia said

'Better believe it' Raven growled and the two girls got covered in darkness

'OK ALEX NOW I AM SERIOUSLY AFRAID' Georgia screamed

'ME TOO' Alex screamed

Raven stopped and the girls landed on the floor

'OH GOD WHAT EVER YOU DO DONT WEAR MINI SKIRTS ANY MORE' Beast Boy screamed

All the titans laughed except Raven

The girls stormed off and went into the rooms 6 and 10

'Damn it now every time i see them ill have night mares' Beast Boy cried

Cyborg went into his room number 9 to un pack

Starfire and robin did the same but went into number 8

'Ok lets go' Raven said and opened her and Beast Boys door with the gold letter 7 on it

In side their was a double bed in the middle of the room it had a black dona and big and small black pillows and had a dark wood colour for the bed head

In through a open space was a kitchen with all silver appliences

Like a dishwasher, frige and one of those gargbe disposal things you get on the Sims

(trademark or was it copyright i dont know...i dont own the sims)

It had black tiles and the cupboard was grey

The bathroom was all silver and they had a bath/shower

It had a closet right next to the bedroom and a door next to that led into Robin and Starfire's room and a door horizonaly across on the other side had a tv room it had a plasma screen and black leather louge and a telephone

It was all black carpet apart from the black tiles in the bathroom and kitchen

And the entence to Robin and Starfire's room was red carpet

'I like the black' Raven said

'Look mints!' Beast Boy exclaimed and pointed to the mints on the pillows

Raven rolled her eyes, this was going to be a hard 4 days

'Friend Raven, Friend Beast Boy is your room glorius!' Starfire asked from her and Robins room

'Yeah its very black tough' Beast Boy said

'Yeah i did that for Raven' Robin shouted back

'OHH LOOK MINTS' Came Robins and Cyborgs voice

"Boys" Raven thought

'Right well it is 6:30 who wants dinner' Cyborg said which was very faint

'YES TOFU' Beast Boy shouted and jumped on the bed

'OH NO WE ARE HAVING CHICKEN!' Cyborg yelled angrily

Knock

Knock

Raven opened her door to see Georgia and Alex

'Please keep it down' Georgia said

Raven frowned

'RUN georgia' Alex screamed and they ran to their rooms

Raven walked out and so did Beast Boy and in about 4 second the rest of the Titans were in the corridor

Every one in the corridor looked at Beast Boy weirdly

Beast Boy just smiled and winked

Some of the girls shuddered

'I thought girls liked the ears' Beast Boy whispered to Raven

'Some girls!' Raven whispered back and pulled his ear down with her thumb and index finger then let it go getting a floppy effect

Beast Boy smiled

Some people also questioned Raven's checkra

Raven didn't take any notice of them

When they reached the dining area they ordered

Cyborg ordered chicken as well as Robin... Beast Boy had something vegitarian and Raven had fish

Starfire just had what ever Robin had

They sat at table 2 ( im sick of numbers ...anyway)

They sat down and watch Keno for a while (i do not own Keno)

'4 please 4 YES' Beast Boy exclaimed as 4 came up on the screen

Raven rolled her eyes yet again

Beast Boy noticed this and settled himself as soon as the waiters came

'Fish, Chicken and Vegitarian Pizza' the waiter said; he had a french accent

'So whats your room look like Cy' Beast Boy asked when the waiter left

Beast Boy then noticed the waiter left a tissue beside him

Beast Boy frowned

'EVERY THING IS BLUE i tells ya... but that is cool!' Cyborg exclaimed

'Whats yours like BB' Cy asked

'All black and silver' Beast Boy annouced

'Is there somethin wrong with that' Raven asked

'Uhh ...no course not' Beast Boy stuttered

Raven took a bite of her fish

'Ours is red' Robin said through a mouth full of chicken

'As people would say "totally"' Starfire said and sipped her cola

(do not own Cola man i dont own anything cept Story ( )

Raven raised one eyebrow

(scientist's say you cant phiscally raise one eyebrow but ME and RAVEN can O)

Kareoke then came on and a black haired cool looking dude got on stage

He had a heavenly voice which led Raven and Starfire into a trance (like Aqualad did)

Robin and Beast Boy noticed this, frowned and folded their arms

When he finished Raven snapped out of her trance

'Good to have you back Raven!' Beast Boy spat (agian not literally)

Starfire also finished

'He had a great voice' she said

'Yeah we could tell by you and Raven's drool' Robin muttered

'Pardon Robin' Starfire said angrilly

'O nothing'

'Why are you two jealous' Raven asked and nudged Beast Boy

'No!' Robin and Beast Boy lied in unsion

'Im done' Cyborg annouced

'I think we have all finished friend Cyborg' Starfire agreed

Beast Boy feached a pen out of his pocket and wrote on the tissue the waiter gave him

"Thanks but no thanks... my SKIN is green"

When the Titans left but secretly Beast Boy stayed the Waiter came to collect the plates and noticed the tissue

He read it, gasped then grabbed it and ran to the kitchens

Beast Boy saw this and grinned and then Raven pulled him away

'You were so jealous' Raven muttered

'Yeah maybe a little' Beast Boy whispered

Raven rolled her eyes

By the time they got back it was 8:00

'Ok good night Titans we have a big day of ..umm..' Robin trailed off

'Doin' stuff' Beast Boy finished

'Yeah maybe even this town needs super heroes' Cyborg yawned

'Night Ya All' Cyborg waved and entered his room

'Have a relaxing night' Starfire said as her and Robin walked into their room

Beast Boy jumped on their bed

'Im having a shower' Raven explained and entered the bathroom

'Okay' Beast Boy replied and entered the closet and got changed into his usual green pajamas

He turned off the light and jumped into bed but was inturrupted from his slumber by Raven

'Beast Boy?'

Beast Boy opened his eyes

'Beast Boy?'

Beast Boy got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom door

'Yeah'

'Ahh Beast Boy can you get my pajamas?' Raven asked from the other side of the door

'Yeah' Beast Boy answered and walked to her luggage

He got out the silk pajamas and placed the folded clothes in frount of the door

'There you go... now im going back to bed' Beast Boy said and jumped back in bed

He heard the door criek open then a minute later it open

He felt Raven get into the bed next to him

'Thank you Beast Boy' she whispered

'No worries' Beast Boy answered

Raven squirmed

Beast Boy knew she was uncofatable

He sighed and turned into a dog

Beast Boy (the dog) walked to the end of the bed and curled up

"Wow that was really mature" Raven thought

She then slowly drifted into sleep

Another chapter down many to come

Thanks 2 the reviewers yet again u guys ROCK

Only if theres only 3 of ya's

WHICH MAKES U ROCK EVEN MORE


	4. Elmo sentenced Life, and the superheroes

_**So ya know Alex and Georgia are gonna be around 4 humor**_

_**But if u dont like them please email me or say it in a reveiw**_

_**'Are you saying were ugly' Georgia and Alex said**_

_**'No im saying your dumb' Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy whispered **_

_**'Oh and this chappy is gonna be pretty short, sorry oh and THANKS to the reviewers' **_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**CHAPTER 4 THE SUPERS and ELMO SENTENCED LIFE IN PRISON ... why?**

Raven jolted upright.

She quickly got out of bed to see Beast Boy laying (as Beast Boy) across the bottom of the bed drooling

She glanced at the clock as she ran to her luggage 6:00

Raven opened her bag and grabbed the mirror

'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' Raven spun into the mirror (that sounds funny)

There she sat on a rock undisturbed for she had a night mare which involed Trigon over powering her.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Beast Boy snorted and his eyes fluttered open

He yawned and looked at the clock 8:30

'Wow early' Beast Boy yawned and crawled out of bed and walked to Ravens side (the left side)

'Raven it's mor...' Beast Boy noticed Raven wasn't there

"One of her nightmares" Beast Boy thought

He slowly walked to the mirror on the floor

He picked it up and looked at it

'Raven it's time to come out' Beast Boy said into the mirror and placed it on the bed

In no time Raven was standing in front of Beast Boy in her dark purple silk pajamas and silk robe

Beast Boy just gazed at her

Raven sat down and held her head in her hands

'Trigon is finally getting through... im not strong enough anymore' Raven muttered

Beast Boy sat down beside her and put his arm around her

'Your the strongest person i know, you cant give up...not until we get rid of Trigon'

'You dont get it Beast Boy... we cant get rid of Trigon... if you get rid of Trigon, I die' Raven explained in a whisper

Beast Boy was shocked

'How do you know?'

Raven was silent, she wasn't actually sure

'Go get changed in the closet i need to have a shower' Beast Boy instructed to get Ravens mind off the Trigon matter

'Clearly' Raven said

Beast Boy laughed and hugged her

He stood up and grabbed his clothes

'Glad to see you are still wearing my necklace and you still have a sense of humor' Beast Boy chuckled and entered the bathroom

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

'Robin please tell me again why we have our ears against this cold wall' Starfire asked ear agianst wall

'Shhhssh go have a mint... im listening' Robin shooed

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

'Damn their still got mints!' Cyborg growled from his room his human ear to the wall

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The titans met in the corridor and they also met those annoying girls

'Hey Georgia look the weirdoes' Alex said

Beast Boy and Raven rolled their eyes

'Whats your name?' Georgia asked Beast Boy

'Beast Boy' Beast Boy replied

'Beast Boy are you sure?'

'I hope so im wearing his underwear' Beast Boy answered

'Eww'

'Figures after yesterday we all know you girls have no idea what pants mean!' Cyborg laughed and high fived Beast Boy

'Total Weirdness' Alex snorted 'Come on Geogia ... dont forget your handbag'

The two girls strutted off

' I say and i quote "Total Weirdness" ' Beast Boy giggled and the titans walked outside

It was a fresh morning the sunlight shimmered through the trees

Beast Boy streched and walked out to the side walk

The Titans heard a police siren then a police car scream by

'Titans follow' Robin shouted and the Titans bolted down catching up to the police car

The police car pulled up and the officers got out and ran to two fainted girls on the trunk of a tree

They had been robbed (and no it wasn't Alex and Georgia unfortunatly)

The titans looked around and saw the thiefs

'Titans GO!' Robin shouted and the Teen Titans chased after them

Raven and Starfire sped ahead and they flipped in frount of the thiefs

Suddenly a blonde haired boy takled one and a blue haired girl took the other

Every thing became stormy and lighting thrashed widly

The male teen had sparkling hands of yellow

He threw them to the floor and metal beams attracted to his hands he then wrapped the thief in the beams

The girl got white eyes and the wind ripped the air with such speed as a tornado

A miniture tornado ( how convieniant) wrapped around the 2nd theif

The girls white cape whipped around with the force of her powers

The boy then got the beams around both of them and the girl stopped

She puffed and so did the boy

The boy was the guy that sung at the dinner

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy looked in astonishment

The girl looked up

'Hey' she said

'Hi im Robin' Robin indroduced

Starfire coughed

'Oh and this is Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy' Robin said and pointed to the titans as he said their names

'Superhero names!' the girl exclaimed

'Yes were the Teen Titans' Beast Boy explained and walked forward to be equal to Robin

'Nice ears' the girl said

'Thanks'

Raven rolled her eyes

(how much times must she)

'Im Gust and this is Electron' the girl introduced and the boy joined her

'So the Teen Titans huh?' Gust said

'Yeah' Raven stood next to Beast Boy

'Whats your power?' Electron asked Raven

'Telekanaic' Raven explained and a seat in the back ground lifted from it's position

'SICK' Electron shouted

Raven raised one eyebrow, "whats so special about telekenekic powers"

'Whats yours?' Gust asked Beast Boy

Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew onto her shoulder then flipped off and landed as Beast Boy

'Change into any animal' Beast Boy explained proudly

'Sonic Cannon' Cyborg said and turned his arm into a gun ' Oh plus you can see im a Cyborg'

'Martial Arts' Robin said,flipped his pole and flipped

'Starbolts' Starfire said and threw a starbolt and used her eyes to burn two pieces of rubbish on the floor

'COOL' Electron exclaimed

'Come on we should get going nice meeting ya' Gust smiled and the two got lifted of the floor by Gust's power and they soared over the town

'BYE' the titans shouted

'They seem nice... Electron knows how to sing' Beast Boy winked

Raven shrugged

'Let us do something?' Starfire asked

Robin noticed an electonics store, it had tv's in its window which had picture of Titans tower

They ran over to it

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

'This is Mac Donald reporting, The Teen Titans have offically left and what havoc they have left...and now im repeating myself... without the Teen Titans Jump city has had a run of crimes including a man named Slade... Mac Donald Reporting... back to you French Frie'

'Thank You Mac Donald, we now cross over to Milk Shake for the weather report'

'Ohh its going to be a cold night French, so snuggle up and huddle together...lowest EVER back to you'

'Im French Frie with the lunch time news we now cross to Ham Burger for the sport but first we cross to Sun Dae for breaking news'

'Yes French... Hamburglar has been spotted on Seseame Street stealing Big Birds hat... in this process Hamburglar knocked over Oscar's bin showing many pouches of drugs.. and now offically Elmo is sentanced life in prison for smuggling drugs (which he got off Oscar) into Bali heres some footage'

'Once tickle me elmo was actually Elmo on a high'

Shows pictures of Elmo with his hands over his mouth in cuffs and Elmo crying

'Ok now for an hour of Aboriginal Chanting' French Frie conclued 'Oh and im new to channel 3'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

The titans mouths dropped to the floor at the footage when it finished they regained themselves

'GET BACK TO THE HAT!' Cyborg shouted

'ELMO IS INNOCENT ITS OSCARS FAULT' Cyborg screamed

'Cy calm down' Beast Boy laughed

'What strange names' Raven said

'You should talk' Robin laughed

Raven growled

Robin gets anime sweat drop

'Speak for yourself Robin' Raven said Robin sarcasticly

'Just kidding' Robin stuttered and frowned

'They would have been eaten alive in High School' Cyborg giggled

'Elmo makes me sick' Beast Boy spat (again .. O u know the drill)

'Those names made me hungry who wants lunch' Cyborg annouced

'I certainly do' Starfire exclaimed

The Titans walked to the nearest Subway and ordered

(I dont own Subway)

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Once again thanks to the reviewers

HANDS UP WHO IS DISGUSTED BY ELMO (poll on my reveiws Who is Disgusted By Elmo)

Can you loyal reviewers umm give me some pointers like more romance more humor more action stuff like that

More importantly things you want to happen in this story

Sorry once again for the short chapter


	5. Inside the Emo

**So sorry I haven't written in (counts on fingers) sheesh I don't know ages! Well its all because of my dumb computer stuffing up! Anyway Enjoy, sick, sick Elmo**

**CHAPTER 5**

After a long day of doing nothing the Titans went back to unpack

Raven walked past Beast Boy who opened the door for her

She walked straight to her mirror and picked it up

'I will be back' she said and vanished

'Wait' Beast Boy ran towards the mirror just in time to vanish with her

'Hey guys guess what...' Robin stopped seeing his friends weren't there

Beast Boy watched as the Raven he knew walk off into the nothiness.

Beast Boy walked cautiously until he reached what looked like one of Ravens emotions

'Your here, your finally here Ravens true love is here!' the emotion shouted

In less then ten seconds all of Ravens emotions were standing in front of him.

Including Anger and Hatred

'I thought Raven hated this fool!' Hatred shouted

'Oh Raven has many different ways of expressing herself' Love protested

'This is pointless, raven cant love' Anger growled

'Then why am i here then huh?' Love spat

'To be annoying!' Anger glared at Love

Love glared back

'I know who Raven loves and who Raven doesn't love' Love protested

'I think i know it more than my own emotion!' a voice growled from behind the emotions

They all turned to see Raven and she was furious

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ... I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME IN HERE AGAIN' Raven shouted

Anger smiled

'Yes' Anger whispered

'Well yeah but...' Beast Boy stuttered

'Get Out' Raven growled

'It is correct that Raven has precisely told you that this is not a toy' Smart yelled

'Get OUT!' Raven screamed and Anger and Hatred joined as one to become Trigon

Raven turned and gasped

'Ahhh' she gasped and leaped out of the way of Trigons fist

'No' Raven shouted and ran towards Beast Boy

'Help me Beast Boy' Raven begged

'How do you know if your destroyed if Trigon is' Beast Boy asked

'I really don't know' Raven whispered

'It's not true' Smart yelled

'Huh?' Beast Boy asked

'It's not true you can defeat Anger and Hatred' Smart replied

'How?' Beast Boy asked again

'Using you and Ravens emotions together' Smart explained and jumped out of the way of Trigons foot

'I can't get my emotions out!' Beast Boy started to get angry

'Come on' Smart flew towards beast boy

Suddenly Smart had vanished and was inside beast boy

'What?' Beast Boy started to be come drowsy

He fell to the floor

'Beast Boy?' Raven sunk to the floor

'Beast Boy' she screamed

Trigon noticed them and grinned

Raven looked up 'Ahhh' she pushed Beast Boy out of the way and used her powers to protect herself

Beast Boy stopped rolling

Smart soon reappeared and behind her were all of Beast Boys emotions

They all had different colour skins

'Wow' Raven glanced up then protected her from an ongoing attack

'Raven' Smart shouted and pounced at her

Raven then engulfed Smart and all of Beast Boys emotions, and hers

Raven closed her eyes and when she opened them she had 4 glowing green eyes

She raised herself up to Trigon and smiled

'You ready for a fight!' she shouted

'Hehe you cant fight your own emotion, you will die!' Trigon growled

'I don't care ... at least your gone!' Raven shouted through tears

'HAHAHA she's crying' Trigon laughed

Beast Boys eyes fluttered opened and saw Raven

'She's crying she's truly crying' Beast Boy whispered

... Inside Raven...

'Im missing an emotion' Raven (smart) said

'That would be Love' Raven (love) said

'Yes we need him or Raven will lose this fight!'

Beast Boy turned into a bird and raced to Ravens aid

While he was flying a pink dot formed on his back

Beast Boy noticed it and stopped flying

'Crap is that a pimple!' Beast Boy said

The red dot soon formed into a pink Beast Boy

'Sick!' Beast Boy shouted

'Lets go save Raven!' Love screamed and flew directly to Raven

He stood next to her

'Raven' he said

Ravens green eyes looked at him

He then took the opportunity and he slipped into her mouth as a mist

Beast Boy caught up and did the same to Beast Boys amazement

Ravens eyes turned white and she grinned

'Bring it on' she smiled and flew around dodging every attack

'Your slower then i thought' she growled and got a direct hit to his eye

Trigon screeched

"Blinded" Raven thought

She attacked his other eye

"1oo percent blinded"

Raven closed her eyes and used her powers to trip him

'Azerath Metrion Zinthos!'

Trigon fell to the floor

'Azerath Metrion Zinthos!'

Raven used her powers to create a sword, it was green and black

She grinned when she saw the sword she wielded

She dived for Trigon and slammed the sword in his chest

'Oghhh' Trigon gasped

'DEATH TO THE GREEN ONE!' Trigon then died

Raven smiled

'What?' Raven asked herself and became drowsy

All of the emotions seeped out of her including Beast Boys

Raven then went unconscious and fell

Beast Boy (as in the real Beast Boy) ran towards Raven and caught her

She was unconscious

'We should go' Beast Boy said

Sleepy pointed to the exit

Beast Boys emotions went back into him as he left the dark nothiness behind him as Ravens emotions celebrated

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Ravens eyes bolted open to see she was in bed.**

**"Was it a dream?... oh please god let it not be a dream!" Raven thought frantically **

**She put one leg out to get out of bed when she apparently got caught on something **

**She turned to see Beast Boys arm was lying on her hand**

**He must have formally been hugging her**

**Immediately Raven knew that she was free of Trigon forever all thanks to Beast Boys powerful emotions **

**Raven shook Beast Boy awake and smiled**

**Beast Boy woke to see Raven smiling and he couldn't help but smile **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**Sorry this chapter is short too**_

_**Well i hope you like this chapter **_

**_I hope it's descriptive and there was a little violence in this _**

**_And a little twist _**

**_Thanks to the reviewers ure all great_**

**_This chapter was written and read better while listening to: _**

**_Holding Out For a Hero from Shrek 2 by Jennifer Saunders_**

**_These Kids by Joel Turner oh and the modern day poets_**

**_Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (no idea how to spell it)_**


	6. Slade City and a run in with Terra

**Oh, thanks 4 the shower idea, i put it in this one! Kay **

**Thanks to the reviewers... you've made an author happy**

**From, the author and the girl that says the reviewers rock a lot**

**LinkinParkRavenBeast.Boy**

**And you should start to see changes in Ravens behavior**

**Oh and you know how in Chappo 2 these words were said**

**"I will change this when we get to motel" Starfire thought **

**Well ummm don't get any ideas. U**

**My sister informed me that it sounded weird**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 6**

**Ok were just gonna see a little preview of what Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were doing while we were watching Beast Boy and Raven battle it out with Trigon.**

**Ahem, Ahem ok I said it's only gonna be short BUT its funny!**

Cyborg opened the door and drudged in.

He was wearing boxers and he yawned.

He went over to the kettle and boiled the water; in no time the water had boiled

Cyborg poured himself a coffee and noticed a chair next to the bed; he pulled it in and sat down.

crickets chirp, SLURP! Chirp

'Cyborg what are you doing here?' Robin asked surprised, Starfire also reared her head over the red Donna

Cyborg then took a break for the door and disappeared

Robin looked at Starfire questionably

She smiled

Robin yawned and lied down; soon to be snuggled up to by Starfire.

(Now if you are to find this funny see it from robins view)

- Right so Cyborg's watching you and you look over the Donna, you say 'Cyborg what are you doing here' and then he skids of the chair and runs-

(Cough) in his boxers (cough)

'You're finally awake' Beast Boy smiled

'Huh?' Raven asked

'You were out for quite some time' Beast Boy answered

He then brightened right up

'That's it raven, now you can express ALL of your emotions' he cheered

This news shocked Raven

'What? Really?' she gasped

'Yep... isn't it great!' Beast Boy shouted

'I'll go tell the others the news' Beast Boy smiled and raced into the other rooms

Raven sighed happily and went into the shower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'WHAT REALLY!' Robin shouted

'Yeah' beast boy replied 'we totally kicked his butt last night'

'Awesome, me and Star will go tell Cyborg!' Robin said and raced off with Starfire

Beast Boy walked back into his room and decided he would have a shower

Beast Boy opened the door and noticed Raven

Raven looked over and saw him

'Oh my god, im so sorry' Beast Boy said and slammed the door closed

"Oh god, this is gonna be hard, and... awkward" Raven thorght

She quickly got out and wrapped a towel around her and walked out to see Beast Boy

Beast Boy rushed and dived into bed

'Beast Boy?' she asked

A cute green head appeared above the covers, saw her and then shot back down

Raven sat on the bed

'Dont worry it was an accident' she said and patted where beast boys head was under the covers

No reply

'Wasn't it?' she squeaked

Beast Boys eyes widened

'YES' he said, becoming muffled in the blankets

'Ok im going to get changed and when i come back i want you to be over it, ok'

'Kay' came an innocent squeak

Raven came back out shortly to be imbraced in a hug

'Im so sorry!' Beast Boy cried into her hair

'Its ok' Raven replied

Robin and Starfire walked in and watched

'Besides' she whispered in his ear 'you liked it!'

Beast Boys eyes widened and realised how dirty the thing Raven said was but before he replied...

Clink

'What was that?' Robin asked the trio

'Sounded like it came from the door' Starfire explained flatly

Beast Boy walked toward the door and opened it so see Cyborg holding pieces of paper

'Hey CY what up' Beast Boy asked

'The sky but that's not important, the important thing is that Cyborg tells us what his here for' Robin muttered

Everyone stared at Robin

'Robin doesn't understand the language of cool' Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg

Cyborg nodded approvingly

'Your Earth ways are still very strange to me but that was just plain weird, correct?' Starfire asked as an anime sweat drop appeared on Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg faces

'What's the matter Cyborg?' Raven asked

'I found this pinned to our doors, note the S on doors, when I came to check what the shouting was for' Cyborg turned the sheets around to provide the Titans with the information that their was a formal dress carnival on, TONIGHT ONLY

'Let's pass on that!' Raven spat (not, why do I even bother)

'But its a once in a life time opportunity to see the thrills, wonders and joy only a carnival can grasp' Beast Boy said

'Stop reading the sheet' Raven replied

'Fine then'

'Ok let's go, to have tea' she explained

'But what about the rides I want to have a go on the rides?' Beast Boy pleaded

'Fine we'll have tea, and then ride the bumper cars' Raven reasoned

'Yay!' the Titans shouted

They then stopped

Beast Boy looked around

'Well...let's go shopping for some clothes, fancy clothes' Beast Boy grinned

The Titans left the Motel and went to all the big fashion names

They went firstly to "Passion Fab Fashion"

I OWN THAT imagine the bratz theme Passion Fab Fashion BRATZ ... oh I need to get out more

Raven walked up to the counter and up to a Paris Hilton impersonator

'Hello Ma'am do you have any black dresses?' Raven asked

'I'm a MAN!'

Raven rubbed her eyes and when she opened them again she cringed in fright

'Ahh' Raven slightly screamed

'Excuse me?'

'I said Ahh Choo...I sneezed' Raven said and scuttled away

Raven was soon approached by a female (A FEMALE) employee

'Hi my names Valerie may I help you?'

'Yes do you have something that goes with this?' Raven asked and held out her necklace

'Oh you must have a dedicated boyfriend'

'No, a friend bought it for me'

'These are called Love Goth Necklaces, you give them to a Goth you love or admire...obviously your friend has a little secret'

Ravens eyes wided

"Could Beast Boy love me...Love shut up!''

'Are you okay?'

When Raven snapped out of her trance she saw the man/lady from the counter

'Shit!' Raven gasped

'Pardon me?'

'I said Knit' Raven said "I said knit'' so fast it was scary 'Like knitted dresses'

'Umm can I look by myself...please?' Raven asked

'Fine' the two employees walked off

Raven hit herself on the head

"What's happening to me?"

The Titans had picked all their clothes and were sitting on a bench eating

And may I add Raven got a black silk dress to do with the word ''knit''

'Beast Boy, where'd you get this?' Raven asked and touched the necklace on her chest

'A traveling salesmen'

Flash Back

Beast Boy was walking down a dark alley when this guy wearing a black cloak with hood appeared out of no where

'Would you like to buy a sundial?'

'No' Beast Boy replied

'What about a lace?'

'Is it a necklace?'

'No a shoelace' the salesmen lifted the shoelace

''Not a very good quality shoelace'' Beast Boy thought

'Can I have a necklace please?'

'Fine!' he then rose a necklace and acted as if he was a scale and swayed side ways and then swayed the other way

"Why is he acting like a scale...they probably weigh the same'' Beast Boy thought

'10 dollars American...my moneys made of drugs'

Beast Boy handed him the money and took the necklace

The guy then grabbed the end of his cloak, twirled and disappeared

'Okay?' Beast Boy asked no one

He then reappeared

'10 cents change' he said

'Thanks Joe Smo' Beast Boy said and took the coin

'I hate my name! How'd you know my name?'

'You told me and besides your price mart name tag is still on' Beast Boy pointed to the price mart name tag

'Bloody Hell' he cursed 'Anyway these are Love Goth Necklaces!' he then disappeared in the style Beast Boy thought was strangely awesome

End of Flashback

'Now when ever I see Price Mart ill think of guys dancing with eels' Beast Boy shuddered

Raven looked on strangely because all she heard and saw was "A traveling salesman" then a long pause then "Now whenever I see Price Mart ill think of guys dancing with eels''

'Come on let's go back to the motel and get changed the carnivals starting' Robin instructed and they ran all the way to the motel

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Titans wore their super, spandex suits under their fancy clothes though

This carnival was very bright and to get on some rides you needed a date or ''partner''

Beast Boy ran forward

Raven looked around at the bright signs and covered her eyes

'Well everyone goes do your own thing' Robin shouted, grabbed Starfire's arm and ran

'See ya guys' Cyborg waved and headed for the hotdog stand

Raven sped forward and frowned

Beast Boy caught up with Raven

'What's wrong?' he asked

'Nothing' she replied and a little zap of dark energy hit a guy

'Oghhh' the guy rolled out of the carnival gates

Beast Boy looked back and pulled the collar of his shirt

'That's a nice dress' Beast Boy complimented

Raven eyed Beast Boy suspiciously

'Thanks I guess'

'You wanna go on the Ferris wheel?'

Raven looked up at the Ferris wheel

'You need a date for that though' Raven said

Beast Boy held out his hand

'Ok' Raven grabbed his hand

They boarded the Ferris wheel

'You seem stressed' Beast Boy said, his voice full of worry

'Im not me anymore!' she said as they reached the full height of the Ferris wheel

A tear slipped out of Ravens eye and she flew to the ground with many "Ohhs and Ahhs" from onlookers

She looked around quickly and ran for the ladies bathroom

Suddenly Beast Boy landed in front of the ladies bathroom

'Remember my beast within?' he asked

Raven had wide eyes as she said 'Yes'

'Well he aint too happy' He growled

Raven's shoulders slumped

'Ohhh Beast Boy Im not me anymore!' she winced as she leaned against the wall

'I've noticed' Beast Boy whispered

Raven looked at him and a smile crept onto her face

Beast Boy looked up at her and smiled

See Raven had this thing about her, if she was happy everyone was happy just like this.

Beast Boy edged closer to her and Raven (of course) noticed it

Beast Boy bumped into Raven

And blushed

'Ahehe' Beast Boy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck

Raven laid her head on his shoulder

'We'll at least getting rid of Trigon was good for one thing' Raven said slyly

Beast Boy blushed harder

'HEY GUYS' a voice shouted

Raven and Beast Boy looked up to see Cyborg devouring a hotdog

'Eww...dude!' Beast Boy shouted

'Chill BB' Cyborg laughed

'Anyway what's going on here?' Cyborg asked and raised one eyebrow because he was looking at Beast Boy with his arm around Raven and Raven with her head on his shoulder

'Well long story' Raven said blankly

'Ok then shorten it' Cyborg explained

'As in we can't because we don't want to' Beast Boy exclaimed

Cyborg looked on blankly, his mouth looking like a line

'You can tell me later'

Cyborg headed for the roller coaster

'Ahhh Dude you just ate' Beast Boy said

Cyborg waved off the comment and boarded the roller coaster

'This will get nasty' Raven explained and pulled Beast Boy behind the building

'Beast Boy...' Raven was cut off

'Look at the Ferris Wheel its Terra!' Beast Boy exclaimed

'How, she hasn't been freed yet!'

Raven got out her communicator

'Robin give me a full report on the statue of Terra!'

Robin replied instantly

'Well ive just seen camera footage, Terra hasn't been touched; but there is microchips around her of D.N.A copy anything removal drives or a.k.a DNACARD anyway why asks a question like that?'

'Look at the top of the Ferris Wheel'

'That's Terra!' Robin shouted 'Get Cyborg lets question this "clone"'

Raven and Beast Boy ran towards the roller coaster and noticed Cyborg had just finished throwing up and thought he would take it out on the Roller Coaster controller (person)

'CY' Beast Boy yelled

Cyborg looked over to Beast Boy

'What?'

'Come on!'

Cyborg dropped him and stepped on his fingers

'Dude, that was mean!'

'ENOUGH, now come on we have a clone to destroy!' Raven used her powers and flew

Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg and turned into a pterodactyl and flew after Raven.

Robin and Starfire soon joined the scene

'Hello Terra!' Beast Boy yelled

Terra's eyes centered on Beast Boy

'Subject Beast Boy, Garfield Logan, mission Destroy!' Terra screamed and jumped out of the Ferris wheel seat

Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and Terra mounted it

She grinned devilishly and charged at Beast Boy

'Terra you not nice person!' Starfire shouted as Beast Boy pummeled to the floor as Beast Boy.

'Subject Starfire, Kori Anders, Mission do no harm!'

'What the?' robin said as he held on tightly to Starfire's feet (not daring to look up might I add!)

'Subject Robin, Richard Grayson, Mission do no harm!'

'Then why did it attack Beast Boy!' Cyborg yelled to Raven

'Subject Cyborg, Victor Stone, mission do not harm!'

'What ever the reason we must protect him!' Raven yelled back and zoomed to Beast Boys aid

'Subject Raven, Raven Roth, mission do not harm, subject Beast Boy, Garfield Logan, mission DESTROY!' Terra screamed and threw rocks at raven and Beast Boy

Beast Boys eyes fluttered open and saw the rocks

Raven held Beast Boy close and tight and began dodging using her powers to redirect the occasional rock back to Terra

Terra's eyes glowed in fury

Cyborg grabbed the rock Terra was on and pulled her down to get kicked by Robin

Robin flipped and hit her square on the cheek; not even a bruise

'She's a robot!' Robin exclaimed

People were now running away leaving the carnival as a battle field

Raven saw the opportunity and fled with Beast Boy

Raven stopped at the Carnival gates and looked back

Cyborg and Robin fought vigorously while Starfire stayed back and loaded a star bolt

Raven turned back and took flight; she then heard a scream; Starfire's scream

Then she heard Starfire scream again

"What happened let her be ok!' Raven shouted in her mind

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cyborg and Robin jumped into action swinging kicks, punches and sonic cannons everywhere trying to hit their target, Terra.

Starfire was loading a star bolt

Suddenly, Starfire let it go with a scream

Terra's yellow eyes fell upon the bolt and fought against it with mud

'Ahhh' Starfire screamed as the bolt was hurled back at her with force.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Why are we flying away lets fight!' Beast Boy yelled squirming

Raven held back a giggle for he was tickling her by the way he squirmed

He stopped and looked up at Raven

'Question…needs to be answered!'

'Because she wants to hurt you and you were unconscious so I took you, so I think the real question that needs to be answered is why am I not being thanked?'

'Oh really' Beast Boy protested

'Really'

Beast Boy folded his arms

'Fine, thanks "Rae"' he said slyly

'My pleasure'

'But I said Rae not Raven!'

'Oh well'

'Uhh Raven I have to tell you something'

Beast Boys voice got softer

'Do tell me, if not you will regret not telling me'

'Well, it's about you and me'

'Yes?'

'Well I really think I … never mind'

'No do tell….' Raven was cut off by a whooshing sound

'What the…' Beast Boy turned to see Starfire

Starfire had Cyborg holding on to her feet and Cyborg had Robin holding onto his.

'Hopefully we didn't interrupt something' Cyborg winked

'No actually Beast Boy was just about to tell me something, Beast Boy?' Raven said unaware of the private thing Beast Boy was meant to say

'Actually…' Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck

'Doesn't matter what happened?' Raven asked

'Well at the moment Terra has been immobilized but she will follow us' Robin explained

'To Jump City' Cyborg cheered

Raven and Starfire sped up

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Terra struggled against the metal beams that stuck her to the floor

In the corner, stood a man covered by shadow, crossed arms; looking with delight at the sight of a struggling girl he called "Apprentice"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Titans reached Jump City and stood on the hill looking with disbelief.

Jump City was now Slade City.

Houses were on fire, buildings destroyed, lakes and the sky as black as Slades heart. People were building a Slade statue and were in chains working, without food.

Robin growled

'We achieved our goal' Robin sobbed and fell to the floor

Cyborg fell to his knees

Beast Boy however stayed up

Starfire sunk near Robin and gave him a kiss on the cheek

'That is a symbol of love and happiness, do not let it go to waste' Starfire smiled

Robin looked up with a tear stained face and smiled

He then embraced her in a hug, which Starfire didn't hesitate to return.

Both of them then hugged Beast Boy and Cyborg

Raven walked away

Beast Boy noticed her and pulled out of the hug

He walked up behind her

'Raven'

She turned; she had her hood on to hide her tears

Beast Boy hugged her tightly

Raven began crying out loud, she then started hugging him

'Oh, Beast Boy what have we done!' Raven cried

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Terra broke free

She coughed and growled

She pulled a rock to her and boarded it

She was going to destroy every Titan!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Titans flew over to the giant statue on Titan Island next to Titan's Tower

'LOOK ITS THE TEEN TITANS' an old man screeched

'Yes their BACK' kids yelled

'THANK GOD!'

Raven glared at the head of the statue, and used her powers to pick up all the people and place them on the mainland

'Titans, rip it down; and enjoy it!' Robin yelled

'Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS' Raven screamed and the head came of

Suddenly huge black hands punched the head to pieces

Starfire threw huge star bolts at the statue making the arms of Slade fall off

Cyborg went for the stomach firing his Sonic Cannon everywhere

Beast Boy turned into a tyrannosaurus-rex took one of his legs while Raven took the other

In no time the statue was gone

'That was fun!' Beast Boy grinned

Raven smiled

Robin put his arm around Starfire 'Well lets get this place right again!'

'I hear that!' Beast Boy shouted; turned into a raven and crossed the water

Raven took Robin under the arms and flew him across

Starfire took Cyborg across the water

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII   
Terra looked on the horizon and saw a huge dust cloud

She squinted and saw the Teen Titans smashing the Slade statue

She sped up and watched the Titans flying across the water

She growled

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Titans landed and began helping the people

'Raven and Beast Boy, you go right, Me, Starfire and Cyborg will go left!' Robin instructed and they split up

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Terra arrived and saw Raven and Beast Boy

She grinned

And began following them slowly and silently

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raven walked beside Beast Boy

'What was that' Beast Boy asked

'What was what?' Raven replied

'I heard something!'

'I didn't hear anything'

'Well you don't have heightened senses' Beast Boy said proudly

Raven rolled her eyes

Beast Boy grinned

Raven nudged him in the side playfully

CREEK!

'What was that' Raven asked

'It was terribly loud' Beast Boy moaned

'No it wasn't' Raven said

Raven and Beast Boy turned around just in time to see Terra throw a rock

It slammed into them and they fell to the floor

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Robin looked around and saw a person under a metal beam

'Uhh, Starfire?' Robin asked and pointed to the woman

Starfire looked where Robin was pointing

She gasped and flew to the woman

She lifted the beam

'Are you ok?' Starfire asked

'Yes, Thank you' the woman thanked and gave Starfire a hug

Starfire hugged back

The woman stopped

'My baby is somewhere in there!' she screamed

Robin nodded to his small team and they ran to the rubble of the house

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Raven woke up, and was extremely dizzy

Beast Boy awoke dizzy as well and looked up straight at ravens face

Raven noticed she was on top of him, and also noticed that his hand was on her butt

'Sorry' Raven got up and held out her hand

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and got up

'Sorry about that!' Beast Boy smiled nervously

'Yeah, anyways where has Terra gone?' Raven asked Beast Boy

'I have no idea' Beast Boy replied

'Help!' squeaked something

Raven turned around and saw a man being held up by Terra

'Where is Slade?' Terra asked

'There' the man pointed to Titans Tower

Beast Boy and Raven charged at Terra knocking her to the floor

'Get off me!' the robot shouted

Beast Boy turned into a tyrannosaurus-rex and picked up Terra by the foot

She screamed

Raven rose herself to Terra

'Bye Terra' she said slyly and used her powers to throw her into the water

Beast Boy changed back and held Terra's head under the water

Raven helped

Soon the struggling stopped

They let go and the robot fell to the bottom of the ocean

'We just killed someone!' Beast Boy gasped

'No we didn't' Raven replied

'But we just killed Terra'

'I was surprised you didn't save her since you like her so much!'

'Nah, I don't like her any more I like someone else!' Beast Boy answered

Beast Boy clamped his hands on his mouth

'Starfire?' Raven asked

'No… Uhh umm' Beast Boy closed his mouth

'Umm, Bumble Bee?'

'Nope, Ahhh'

'Jinx?'

'Eww… no, Cyborg had the biggest crush on her'

'It is a girl!'

'YES!' Beast Boy shouted as they began walking again

'Well, Uhh; I got nothing besides; it was a robot not a person!' Raven explained

'Right!' Beast Boy said 'Besides why would you like to know who I like anyway?'

'No precise reason' Raven answered

'Well, who do you like?' Beast Boy asked

'I can't love!'

'Yes you can I've been with your emotions, uhh' Beast Boy began counting on his fingers '2 times'

'You probably like Malchior still' Beast Boy guessed

'NO!'

'Okay, okay, Cyborg?' Beast Boy asked

'No'

'Robin?'

'No, he likes Starfire'

'Aqualad?'

'Nah'

'Speedy?'

'No, defiantly not!'

'Slade?'

Raven frowned at him

'Yeah that's dumb Uhh umm me?' Beast Boy asked nervously

Raven went silent for a second

'Look there's Robin' Raven said and grabbed Beast Boy's hand

She ran holding his hand all the way to Robin

'Most of the people are free now!' Robin said happily

'Yeah and Terra's no longer a problem' Beast Boy said

'How come? I just figured that that was the REAL Terra!' Robin explained

Beast Boy's ears drooped

'What!' Beast Boy asked way too loudly

'Only kidding what did you do' Robin joked

Beast Boy frowned

'Let's just say she's at the bottom of the ocean!' Raven explained

'Plus, I figured out who Raven likes!' Beast Boy said

Robin looked at Beast Boy like he was an idiot

'Whatever, now did you find out where Slade is?' Robin asked

'Titan's Tower' Raven and Beast Boy said together

'Right lets go!' Robin shouted 'Cyborg, Starfire come on!'

The Titans flew over to Titans tower

They opened the door and silently walked in

There was cobwebs and dust everywhere

Beast Boy's eyes went wide when he saw a cabinet with nothing in it

'WHERE ARE MY TUNES!' Beast Boy shouted/whispered

Slade was sitting on the armchair and hadn't noticed them

The Titans stood in a fighting stance

'Slade, this ends NOW!' Robin shouted

Slade looked up and flipped into a fighting stance

'On the contrary Robin its only just began' Slade growled and attacked Robin

Some hench-men came through a door and took on Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire

Raven backed into Beast Boy

Beast Boy smiled and linked his arms into hers and bent down lifting Raven onto his back

Beast Boy spun around while Raven kicked

Starfire grinned

'Well done friends!'

'Great Work, Raven, BB' Cyborg cheered

Beast Boy put Raven down and they hi-fived each other

Robin kept dodging and attacking and dodging and attacking

Robin jumped and landed a kick square a Slades left cheek

The mask crumbled, Slade put his hand over his face and ran

Robin stuck his foot out and Slade fell

Raven lifted him with her powers and walked up to him

'Face it Slade we win again' she said smugly

He screamed

How could he be defeated again?

He removed his hand and what Raven saw frightened her so she dropped him

He ran for it, out of Titans tower

Raven fainted

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ravens eyes fluttered open to see Beast Boy looking over her with an ice-pack

'Hey Rae' he whispered

'Hey' she replied weakly

'Do you feel better?'

'Yeah'

Beast Boys face made her forget the horrifying face of Slade

Beast Boy was holding her hand

She looked down

Beast Boy quickly removed his hand

Robin walked passed

'Hey Raven are you feeling better?' he asked

'Yeah'

'Good, because I could not stand any more of Beast Boy running all over the place worrying; example, Ill get her a pillow, I'll get her a glass of herbal tea and stuff like that, God he wouldn't shut up about you!' Robin laughed

'Too True' Cyborg chuckled

'Come on, Starfire and Cyborg lets go play late night volley ball' Robin smiled

'Yeah!' Cyborg and Starfire said together and they had a race to the rooftop

Raven smiled at Beast Boy

'Thanks' Raven said smiling

'Ahehe no worries' Beast Boy said with a smile

'I can guess who you like now' Raven said slyly

'Yeah ditto' Beast Boy argued

'Well Im going to go to bed' Raven explained and got up

Beast Boy stood up as well

They walked to Ravens door and Raven entered while Beast Boy stood outside

Raven hugged him

Beast Boy hugged back

'Goodnight Rae' Beast Boy said into her ear

Raven broke off and smiled

'Goodnight Beast Boy' she replied, gave him a kiss on the cheek and shut the door

_Hope you like it _

_I've made sure that you know Beast Boy loves Raven _

_And Starfire loves Robin_

_Slade City (very original)_

_This is probably the 2nd or 3rd last chapter, but it doesn't have to be I can continue it as long as you reviewers like._

_Terra back but DEAD!_

_IM SO, SO SORRY I DIDN'T UP DATE SOONER_


	7. Last Chapter, Peace in Titans Tower

Sniff Sniff

Thanks guys for supporting me, but this is the last chapter (unless you want more)

Raven ooc ness but nice and fluffy for those who like it

Ok, Enjoy, more from me in other stories!

Later, LinkinParkRavenBeast.Boy!

Oh, and thanks for the Shower idea Magin Chao!

There is heaps of BBxRae in this one so I hope you guys like it!

Cyborgs a pervert in this hehe

Chapter 7 Too Much Damage

Raven woke up to the suns rays

She rolled over and saw a picture of the Titans

Raven smiled and got out of bed and got changed

She went to her bedside table and started combing her hair

She opened the drawer and saw a photo album

Raven opened it and saw photos of the day before what seemed like the end, like at the park and the party.

The party Beast Boy made for her.

She smiled and placed it back.

Raven left her room and went into the living room, and sat on her purple stool

She noticed a steaming cup of herbal tea there for her, she grabbed it and had a sip, and it was made perfectly

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were playing volleyball

'BOO!'

'Ahhh' Raven yelped and quickly caught the cup

She turned to see the grinning face of Beast Boy; he was wearing black board shorts

'I see you found the tea I made you' Beast Boy smiled 'wanna go for a swim?' Beast Boy asked

Raven smiled

Raven looked Beast Boy up and down

"_Man he's cute!"_ she thought

'Ok' Raven answered and was lead up by Beast Boy

'HEY GUYS POOL TIME!' Beast Boy shouted

'YAY' Starfire yelled and flew to the bathroom to get changed

Robin ran to the bathroom on the other side

Raven took her cloak off and hung it up

Cyborg jogged to the power panel and pressed a blue button

The volley ball court flipped into a pool

(Do not ask how the water is kept in)

Cyborg dived in

Starfire and Robin emerged

Robin grabbed Starfire's hands and jumped into the pool

Beast Boy walked down the stairs and stuck his hand up

Raven looked at the handsome figure on the steps with his hand ready for her to grab

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin watched silently

Raven smiled and grabbed Beast Boys hand

Beast Boy walked down the stairs and gently glided her into the water

Raven let go and back flipped into the water, soon she emerged at the surface of the water

Beast Boy looked on in awe

Ravens lilac hair had been wet and now it stuck to her shoulders

Her face had water droplets on it and her lilac eyes glowed in the morning sun

Beast Boy couldn't help himself

He jumped on her and gave her a kiss under water

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire put there goggles on and looked under water

They all soon appeared on the surface

Raven looked shocked

Cyborg grinned

'Whoa man, YOUR ON FIRE' Cyborg yelled 'SOME ONE GET A FIRE EXTINGISHER, THE SMOKE WILL KILL US'

Raven swam to the side and got out; grabbed her towel and cloak and went inside

"_Oh Crap_" thought Beast Boy; he swam to the stairs and ran inside

Starfire decided she wanted to try what Beast Boy did and pounced on Robin

Cyborg grinned and disappeared under the surface

Raven sat on the couch thinking about what just happened

'Raven, are you ok?' asked a voiced

Raven turned to see Beast Boy standing at the door

Raven's strong eyes now seemed to be in deep thought

'Sit' she gestured

Beast Boy sat down on another lounge

'Im so sorry Raven I don't know what came over me' Beast Boy cried and looked at his hands

'Don't be sorry, I rather, how do I put this; enjoyed it' Raven stuttered

Beast Boys eyes lit up and pounced on the lounge Raven was on

He settled down

'Raven, this is really hard for me to say but I love you' Beast Boy mumbled

Raven looked surprised and thought for a moment

'Umm... well... I... sort ta... love you too' Raven replied

Beast Boys heart skipped a beat at the fantastic news

He couldn't help himself and gave her the biggest kiss ever

Cyborg stood at the door smiling

"_That's one good pash... Oh I need to get out more_" thought Cyborg

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside...

'I love you Robin!' Starfire cheered happily

'Uhh Star do you, like, wanna be, like, my girlfriend?' Robin asked

Starfire grinned

'YES!' she pounced on Robin

Cyborg looked on sadly

"_The only one in the tower without a relation ship_" he thought and sighed

Ring

Ring

Cyborg answered the phone

'Hello?'

Pause

'Yes this is Cyborg'

Pause

'Do you have to call me Sparky?'

Pause

'YES'

Pause

'Tomorrow at 12:30 got it bye'

Cyborg hung up the phone and dived back into the pool

'Make that everyone in the tower is in a relation ship, boo ya' he whispered excitedly

Beast Boy and Raven stopped

Beast Boy hugged Raven

'There never was too much damage' he whispered into her ear

Raven smiled and hugged him tighter

'I love you Beast Boy...'

Raven pulled out and smiled at him

'Why did the duck cross the road?' she said sheepishly

'Too beat up the guy telling jokes about him' he replied

Beast Boy slowly leaned in to kiss her again

Raven closed her eyes and then felt his soft lips, this kiss was more passionate

After a while they stopped to breathe

'How do we tell the others?' Raven asked

Beast Boy went into concentration

'I know...

Robin splashed Starfire and Starfire splashed back

Robin grabbed Starfire around the waist and gave her a kiss

Starfire kissed back and smiled

'This is a symbol of love and happiness don't let it go to waste!' Robin said and smiled

Cyborg smiled at the remark

Robin and Starfire went and sat on the edge of the pool with Cyborg

'Congrats mate' Cyborg said and patted Robin on the back

'Thanks' Robin replied 'this break has really changed the titans, ya know... like Raven being free from Trigon, me and Starfire, you and Bee... what else?' robin smiled

Beast Boy and Raven ran in and dived into the pool

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg watched as they appeared above the surface, kissing like the one they did inside

Robin fox whistled while Starfire clapped

They stopped and looked at the others

'That' Cyborg said bluntly to add to Robins other sentence

'Are you two together' Robin asked

Raven grinned

Robin raised an eyebrow to Cyborg

Beast Boy and Raven floated to the trio

Beast Boy grabbed Robin and Cyborgs hands while raven grabbed Stars and Robins.

'Help us up' Beast Boy said and winked at Raven

The trio bent to help them as Raven and Beast Boy pulled them in

'Argh' they all screamed as they crashed into the water

They all laughed

Beast Boy turned into a eel (not electric) and glided around Ravens body then turned back really close to her

He gave her a peck on the cheek 'Catch me if you can' Beast Boy said and swam away

Raven began her pursuit

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Titans got out and went inside all tired, but seeing that it was 1:00 they didn't go to bed

Cyborg settled into an armchair and immediately began to sleep

Robin reclined his chair and fell asleep with Starfire huddled on the same seat

Beast Boy laid as straight as he could along the back of the couch as Raven laid in front of him

Beast Boy put his arm around her and rested his head on Ravens.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.

Sniffle, Last Chapter, Sniffle

Under my babbling is a Diary Page from our hero Raven

Thanks to all my reviewers and thanks for the support

You guys make an author happy!

Bye for now and KEEP ON WRITING  
LinkinParkRavenBeast.Boy

LinkinParkRavenBeast.Boy thanks: Teen Titans, DC comics, Alex and Georgia, MY REVEIWERS, my sister and... Mimi (momo) for supporting me (that goes to my sister Hannah as well as Mimi)

And thanks to Tahlea for reading it, see ya at school!

Dear Diary,

Beast Boy said he loved me today and he kissed me, Starfire and Robin are going out and so are Cyborg and Bumble Bee, see there never was too much damage. This Christmas has been the best ever and ill always wear the necklace Beast Boy bought me. Well, its going to be hard adjusting to being a couple and not having any Trigon. Yeah no Trigon!. And trust me, me and Beast Boys emotions get on perfectly. Ill never forget this experience.

Now i must go, Raven.

Done story finished, if you want a sequel do tell me Im more then happy to write it


End file.
